914
914 is a genderless contestant in BFDIsland 2 that is played by UmbraSnivy. Appearance SCP-914 is a large clockwork device weighing several tons and covering an area of eighteen square meters, consisting of screw drives, belts, pulleys, gears, springs and other clockwork. Their body is incredibly complex, consisting of over eight million moving parts comprised mostly of tin and copper, with some wooden and cloth items observed. Observation and probing have showed no electronic assemblies or any form of power other than the “Mainspring” under the “Selection Panel”. Two large booths 3mx2.1mx2.1m (10ftx7ftx7ft) are connected via copper tubes to the main body of SCP-914, labeled “Intake” and “Output”. Between them is a copper panel with a large, sticky knob with a small arrow attached. The words Rough, Coarse, 1:1, Fine, and Very Fine are positioned at points around the knob. Below the knob is a large “key” that winds the “mainspring”. When an object is placed in the Intake Booth, a door slides shut, and a small bell sounds. If the knob is turned to any position and the key wound up, SCP-914 will “refine” the object in the booth. No energy is lost in the process, and the object appears to be in stasis until the Output Booth door is opened. Intense observation and testing have not shown how SCP-914 accomplishes this, and no test object has ever been observed inside SCP-914 during the “refining” process. The process takes only a few seconds. Personality 914's main goal in life is to experiment with them-self using others. They ravish placing objects and refining them into new things. However, this results in them having little care for ethics and morality, and will gladly wound or kill another object for the sake of an experiment. They are also somewhat of a chessmaster, forming elaborate schemes for relatively simple tasks. Despite this, they still have a childlike interior, though it lashes out on anyone who calls them out on it. It's experiments notably mirror those found at the Foundation it was kept at. 914 was very cowardly and paranoid at first, having a panic attack when it was up for elimination. It seemed to mind less as time went on. 914 seems to lack compassion for others, merely seeing them as obstacles, test subjects, or means to an end. Despite this, it doesn't appear to mind the company of Yellow Ball. This is likely a facade, however. As the series progresses, 914 becomes pettier, but also more adventurous, as it begins doing challenges out of more than obligation. However, their pettiness is repeatedly demonstrated with its ongoing feud with Feathery, as it continually pulls mean-spirited pranks and stunts as supposed retribution. (Even though 914 had done much worse to Feathery at that point.) After a run-in with time traveling guardians, 914 soon developed a need to control time itself. His lust for knowledge spiralled out of control and eventually left him in a state worse than death. However, this was not always the case in every timeline. In fact, there existed a timeline where 914's past life had not ended in complete tragedy, leaving a shred of human decency intact. This 914 was still childish and petty, but that compassion allowed for reconciliation with Feathery, leaving 914 a happier (and better) object overall. Coverage 914 first appeared in BFDIsland 2, where it carved its statue by assembly various piles of stone (and Grassy Jr's statue) to create his own. The statue then came to life and tried to form a revolution before getting smashed by Grassy Jr. as vengeance 914 takes a more active role in Nobody, where it decides to take a character from Shape World for the challenge and for use in its experiments. Although the heist mostly goes off without a hitch, 914 then encounters Feathery, who is still angry at 914 for stealing his technology. Feathery taunts 914 a little, before vowing his revenge. Trivia * 914 is simultaneously the heaviest, and first legless contestant. * 914 can stretch their arms, but only up to a distance too far from their knob. This no longer became necessary when 079 rearranged the positioning of 914's arms. * 914 doesn't eat, drink or breathe. * 914 actually had legs at one point. Unfortunately, his massive weight caused them to be crushed beyond form and function. * 914 is responsible for The Great Cookie and Techo War. Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Genderless Category:Team Melon Mangoes Category:Winners